tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Zanya
Zanya is Zartan's daughter and current heir apparent to the Dreadnoks. She grew up never knowing her dad, and was a teenager before she discovered who he was. After her apartment was destroyed in a suspicious fire, Zanya joined her dad with the Dreadnoks, taking immediately to crime and violence. Since then she'd been trying to make up for lost time, admiring her crazy dad and exciting new life. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Zanya was the product of a brief affair between Zartan and a woman from Chicago. The affair ended before Zartan even knew Zanya's mother was pregnant, and she grew up never knowing her father. Zanya lived with her mother in an apartment building in a rough neighborhood in Chicago. By age nine, she was acting out violently in school, due in no small part to living with an anger, bitter mother and her mother's abusive boyfriend. It was also at this age that she first even heard the name "Zartan." One night she lit fire to her mother's bed, and her mother later found the girl still playing with the matches. Her mother was about to beat the defiant girl, but she grabbed her mother's wrist and and stopped her. A burning match fell to the ground and hours later, the building was ablaze. Zanya got out via the fire escape, but her mother and her mother's boyfriend died in the fire. Years later, at age fourteen, Zanya was traveling with an older boy named Keven Shulte who was making money by taking bets on staged fights between Zanya and any takers. She proved she could beat up men much older and bigger than her. Kevin dreamed of joining the Dreadnoks -- who had become a powerful, national criminal organization -- and hoped he'd have amassed enough money to do so between his criminal activites and Zanya's fight money. Zanya kept her own goal to her self -- she wanted to confront her absent father. When they both made it to a Dreadnok gathering in the Everglades, Zanya's fighting impressed the Dreadnoks who were there, including some of the higher ranking ones like Monkeywrench, Zanzibar and Gnawgahyde. Kevin's stories of his criminal career impressed them much less. Their first test to gain membership was taking part in an attack on a group of gang members in Miami who were selling weapons on the Dreadnoks' turf. During the fight that followed, Zanya did most of the work while Kevin took most of the credit. Afterwards, they came face to face with Zartan at a Dreadnok party. Zanya shocked everyone by picking a fight with Zartan. He eventually held her down and stopped her, but was impressed by the girl's spirit. She then told him, "You should be. Remember Chicago? I'm your daughter." Zartan walked away, refusing to believe her. Zarana then told her she had better think twice if she expected to pull a con on them. But Zartan later confided to his sister that he remembered a woman in Chicago fourteen years, and that Zanya reminded him of her. After looking into her claims about her mother's death, Zartan concluded that she was really his daughter. He gave her the choice leaving and moving on with her life or staying with him and the Dreadnoks, as long as she followed his rules. She chose to stay and joined Zarana and Kevin in a mission into a guarded building supposedly filled with advance vehicle prototypes to steal. When Kevin told her to take the opportunity to kill Zarana, she agreed, but then beat Kevin to a pulp instead, and told him to leave and not come back. Zarana then told her she passed, and the lights came up, revealing the other Dreadnoks. They congratulated her on her membership as her father looked on proudly. MUX History: 25Nov2013 - While keeping overwatch in Chicago for sightings of Angel, Nightlash stumbled upon a GI Joe raid attempting to capture Cobra operatives, Interrogator and Angel, and Dreadnoks Zartan, Zandar, and Zanya. She engaged and assisted in splitting the focus of the Joe raid support group to allow everyone, but Angel, to escape. Angel was arrested. Later that year, Zanya started an unlikely friendship with Daniel Witwicky, and took a leave from Dreadnok activities to hang out with him and have adventures. OOC Notes Logs 2013 Dec 15 - Zanya's Message Zanya has left an audio message on Cobra's main servers. Everyone can get to it, but it's directed at the Dreadnoks, and especially to her family. "Hey guys, just lettin' y'all know I'm heading out on an extended mission. And no, you don't get to know where I'm goin'. It's a secret! I got my cell phone on me in case someone needs to call me, but unless it's an emergency, I might not get back to you lickity-split. Now, I know y'all miss me for the holidays, so I'll try and swing 'round for a few days. If I don't make it, Thrasher's in charge of handin' out my presents to y'all. I stashed 'em in the bunker, he knows where. Love y'all, seeya when I get back!" (OOC Note: Zanya's not on a mission, she just wanted to go off on an adventure!) 2017 * September 28 - "Dreadnok Attack" - Cobra has unleashed the Dreadnoks on America, and only G.I. Joe can (maybe) stop them. Players Zanya was once temped by BZero when introduced to the MUX, but is now available for application. As of November of 2013, Zanya is being temped by double0snake. Gallery Zanya1.jpg Zanya2.gif Zanya3.jpg Zanya4.jpg Zanya5.jpg References * ZANYA (v1) @ yojoe.com Category:available Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:FCs Category:Female Characters Category:Dreadnoks Category:Humans